


Push the right buttons

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Crack Fic, Humor, Other, Right motivation, pushing buttons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Crack fic. Oliver tries to push Slade's buttons to help him win.
Kudos: 9





	Push the right buttons

**Author's Note:**

> Something I got from rewatching Chuck.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Slade Wilson was trying really hard _not_ to get attached to either Oliver Queen or Sara Lance. Two shipwreck survivors, one of them who often whines and while he puts a lot of effort, he tries to be too optimistic for his own sake and while Sara was a bit more serious, neither of them had the same level of wits and experience as Slade, when it came to survival, which unnerved Slade quite often. And Slade was unable to think clearly, where was concerned his former best friend and godfather of his son Joe, Billy Wintergreen, who had stabbed him in the back and joined Edward Fyers.

As Oliver and Sara again got captured by Fyers, Slade tried to free them and was offered a chance to save them if he beat Wintergreen in a duel. But Slade's anger towards Wintergreen for his betrayal clouded his judgement as he was easily knocked down.

"You lost your calm, Slade. You can't win." Wintergreen gloated.

"Look, I get how you're feeling, man. You're feeling betrayed by someone that you really care about." Oliver told Slade, who glared back at him.

"Kid, I'm really trying to stay calm, so that I can finally kick his arse and you're not making it any easier." Slade growled.

"I know. I know. You've spent so much time pushing us away, lashing out with hurtful words but you do it because you're scared." Oliver continued as Slade's face was going red with rage.

"I'm…"

"…scared. Scared to show us who you really are because if we saw the real you, we'd start to care about you." Oliver said.

"Kid, I swear to God, shut up." Slade snarled.

"Yeah, shut up, Ollie, you're making him mad." Sara said and Oliver raised his finger, shutting her up.

"Underneath that extremely intimidating exterior is a man, who deeply feels. You care, you care about us, you care about me, admit it, you feel all warm and mushy about me. Go ahead, say it. You love me, Slade Wilson." Oliver said.

That was it. The phrase 'if looks could kill' came to mind as Slade grabbed Oliver by his throat. "Why, you little… I'm gonna kill you, kid!"

"Wait, wait, wait. Not me." Oliver choked out before turning to Wintergreen. "Him."

Slade turned to Wintergreen and got up, full of rage as he let Oliver go. Slade dodged Wintergreen's sword and headbutted him, staggering him back before kneeing him three times in the stomach and knocking him down.

"Nice work, sensei." Sara said, half sarcastically, half impressed.

"Yeah. The thing is, sometimes it's about finding your anger, not your calm. That being Slade's case." Oliver noted.

Slade roared, slamming Wintergreen to the ground before putting a sword into his eyehole as Fyers and his men ran away. "This isn't over!"

Oliver got up, about to hug Slade. "I knew you could do it. Come on, bring it in…" Slade glared as he punched Oliver in the stomach and Oliver groaned. "OK. Too soon. I see that now."

"Next time you push my buttons, I will kill you very slowly, kid." Slade growled as he walked off.

"You knows he hates getting too attached, do you?" Sara noted.

"Yup. This jogged my memory." Oliver muttered, trying to catch his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you got a good laugh out of this.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
